Maple High - Heroes
by Lectic
Summary: A wonderful year of Highschool begins and the Heroes live their school lives to the fullest in bad ways and good ways.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfiction story! May not be the best but let's just see how it goes. I didn't have any ideas about what I should write so I chose Maplestory and turned it into a Highschool story...Yep...anyway enjoy!**

Freud slowly opened his eyes finding sun rays charging at his face. He lifted his hand over his eyes and groaned. After a few seconds the teenage boy widened his eyes and looked at a calendar beside his bed. There was a circled date on it which said, "First Day of School!"

"Crap I'm late!" Freud bursted out trying to fix his red tie. _Guess I'll have to skip breakfast…_ geez. A navy blue dragon was sleeping peacefully on a floor in the middle of a living room hoping that there's no one to disturb him. "Morning Afri-"

 _THUD!_

The dragon lifted an eye to find out there was his owner on the floor along with his school bag. "I'm okay!" Freud said while cleaning the dust off his body. He opened the door and took a step forward.

"And make sure that no one enters this house or else they'll-"

"Find me and kill me, yeah I get it…" Afrien finished in a sleepy tone.

Freud was running at full speed towards the school which was about three minutes away. As he walked through the entrance there were students already entering classrooms. "Alright, I checked my mail last night and it said I should be in…1-B!" He murmured to himself. Freud ran looking for his classroom and not noticing what was ahead of him, he crashed into a girl. "Ow…" Freud groaned rubbing his head. "Hey are you okay?" He asked sincerely. Papers were flying everywhere. The blonde girl replied with a nod as she opened her eyes. The first thing Freud noticed were the teal eyes she had, they shined like an ocean. He shook his head and went back to reality.

"A-ah let me help you clean this up," he offered.

"No it's okay! I don't want to cause you any trouble or anything," She replied with a smile.

"I insist! I was the one who bumped into you after all!"

"Well if it's no trouble…thank you."

The blonde girl looked at Freud's messy brown hair along with his blue eyes. He noticed she was looking at him oddly. "Something wrong?" He asked. The blonde girl snapped out of the daydream and replied softly with a head shake. Freud gave the organized pile of papers to the girl. "Thank you again!" She shouted. Freud smiled and waved her goodbye, he continued his frustrating journey to find his classroom.

As he found the sign that said "1-B" he quickly ran into the classroom and claimed a random empty desk. Just as he sat down the bell rung, Freud was panting heavily and laid his head against the surface of the desk.

~ Later on ~

 _Finally class is over…_ Freud thought to himself in relief. He felt a slight pat on his shoulder. He turned to his opposite direction and found a white haired boy smirking at him. It was his best friend Luminous.

"What took you so long? I was waiting at the front door for about 30 minutes," Luminous asked with concern.

"My alarm clock had some problems" He scratched his head smiling.

"Anyway I've been looking around the school and saw some pretty decent places to eat lunch."

"Sure let's go."

Luminous and Freud walked behind the school building and saw a garden with a huge water fountain in the centre surrounded by four benches. Freud's eyes were amazed by the terrific scenery even though he's only been away from the school for about 3 months. Luminous just smiled. Suddenly, Luminous had this "whose there?" kind of face. He turned to see if there was anybody behind them, there was a short male student wearing glasses running towards Luminous. "Class Rep, Kyle and Magnus are fighting again." The student reported. Luminous face palmed giving a frustrated sigh, "I'll be there in a second…" He gave Freud a worried look. "Don't worry I'll wait," He replied with a smile. The white haired boy nodded and left.

 _What should I do now…?_ Freud questioned himself. _Mind as well take a look around._ He examined all the flowers around the yard and suddenly encountered someone familiar at a tree…it was the girl that Freud "bumped" into. He saw her with a tall tanned girl with her hair tied up along with a color of a polar bear. The tanned girl noticed Freud and lifted an eyebrow, the blonde was confused but realized who he was.

"Oh hey!" She greeted happily.

"Uh hi there," Freud greeted back.

"Thanks for helping me back there, I don't know if you noticed but I'm actually in the same class as you."

"Oh really? I guess I was just too tired…may I ask what your name is?" Freud asked politely.

"My name is Mercedes and this is Aran!" She introduced.

"Nice to meet ya!" Aran bowed.

"My name is Freud, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The three smiled at each other and noticed that Freud's stomach started growling like a horrifying lion. He put his arms around his stomach are groaned quietly to himself. The two girls laughed.

"Did you even bring lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I guess I was too busy studying and working," Freud replied in pain.

Aran took out a rectangular container covered with a blue and white checkered cloth. "I brought an extra for a friend but he isn't here today so here," She offered to the starving boy.

"Are you sure? What if he comes?" Freud asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it!" Aran smiled.

Freud took the container and started eating the delicious food inside. As he finished the meal he saw Luminous walking towards him, "Hey Freud sorry for the wait just had to do some 'things' to two idiots." He noticed that Freud was with two familiar girls.

"Aren't you two in the same class as Freud and I?" He asked with his eyes slightly widened.

"Yep." They both replied.

"I'm Mercedes," she waved.

"And I'm Aran," she bowed.

"Wow Luminous since you're class rep I thought you would know everyone in our class by now," Freud teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

Mercedes turned her face away and laughed while Aran curved her eyebrows upward and smiled. The blonde looked at her watch and noticed how close class was about to begin. "We should get going, class is about to start and I hear one of our teachers are as mean as a bull," Mercedes suggested. "Right, after you," Freud teased again.

The other three nodded in approval and left the tree they were eating at. On their way they were all laughing at Aran's horrible jokes. Luminous felt like they were all supposed to be connected in some way, but also felt like there was a special connection between Mercedes and Freud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty short chapter haha, I'll try to get more time to make longer ones for the remaining of the story. I will be changing POV's in each chapter just so you know.**

Mercedes heard her doorbell ring, she opened the door and found that Aran was there with her school bag.

"Good morning Aran."

"Morning, wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure, let me just get my things."

As they walked together to school they saw Freud and Luminous also walking together. Freud noticed Mercedes behind him, he smiled and waved. Mercedes waved back and turned her face away and saw that Aran was grinning at her.

"What?"

"You _liiikkeee_ him don't you?" Aran teased.

"Don't be so dumb!" Mercedes angrily but quietly whispered.

Aran laughed and continued their walk to school.

As Mercedes sat down she saw Freud reading a book at his desk with glasses on, his expression looked so focused. _He's so cute like that!_ Mercedes thought to herself. She saw Luminous walking towards Freud, they talked for a bit and saw Freud nod. He then walked to Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes, wanna work on the project we were assigned?"

"Um yeah sure, is Aran gonna help too?"

"Yeah, I already asked her."

"But this is a 5 group member project whose gonna be the fifth?"

"Aran said there was some friend of hers that could help."

"I wonder who he could be."

Luminous shrugged. As the school bell rang everyone took their seats and class had begun.

~AFTER CLASS~

Mercedes stretched her arms out and gave a yawn. "Tired eh?" A voice came out. She turned around to discover Freud was behind her and just smiled.

"Want to eat lunch together? Don't worry I brought my own lunch this time," Freud laughed.

Mercedes laughed and accepted. They went to the tree where she and Aran first met Freud.

Mercedes noticed an odd mark on Freud's hand.

"Hey Freud, what's that mark on your hand?"

"Oh um… It just appeared on my hand suddenly like 4 years ago, I never bothered to figure out what it was."

"Oh."

Freud and Mercedes had a long conversation until they heard something. Freud had an alerted face and looked around the yard. Mercedes had did the same and suddenly a figure popped out of the tree from above hanging from a branch.

"BOO!"

Mercedes jumped and wrapped her arms around Freud's left arm. Freud was eventually slowly blushing.

"Aran that's not funny!" he shouted.

The prankster was laughing, still hanging on the branch. She loosened her legs and drop to the floor doing a handstand pose then going to a standing position. Mercedes stood up and started hitting her arm, Aran gave out painful cries.

" _Never_ do that again, or else," Mercedes threatened.

"Y-yeah okay…" Aran agreed with a black eye.

"Uh uh…a-ah so when are we going to meet that fifth guy that's gonna help us with the project?" Freud stuttered thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Probably tomorrow and warning he might steal anything that's appealing to him," Aran said while rubbing her eye.

Mercedes had to wonder…what did he look like? She'll have to find out tomorrow. She looked at Freud who seemed to be daydreaming. Mercedes flicked her fingers at his head. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Freud angrily asked. Mercedes could only laugh at the reaction. She spotted Aran grinning at her again. Mercedes gave a glare that could scare away an army of cops. "You really want another black eye don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his eyes frustrated he saw Magnus and Kyle once again fighting. He saw one tugging on the other's tie and one pushing the other's face away. Luminous crossed his arms slowly losing his patience while the other students in the room remained quiet.

"Let go of my tie you idiot," Kyle demanded trying to shove Magnus's face away.

" _Let go of my tie you idiot_ ," Magnus mocked.

Luminous had to wonder, _how did they even start the fight and more importantly…why are they still in the student council?_ As he watched the two giving each other painful physical contact, Luminous cleared his throat and decided to ignore them.

"As you all know, the culture festival event is in three days," he started, "therefore we need idea's for the decorations around the scho-"

"Get out of my face you skinless wart!" Magnus interrupted still trying to choke Kyle.

Luminous gave himself a frustrated sigh silently.

" **Furthermore** , we should start ordering balloons, streamers, and other decorations each classes request for their choice of cultural events," Luminous finished while dodging items Magnus and Kyle have been throwing at each other.

The other council students nodded in agreement.

Luminous smiled, "Alright then, le-"

The white haired boy gripping Magnus's collar had widened his eyes, Magnus had also widened his eyes. They both spotted a large bruise on the representative's face. He paused for a moment and gave a deadly glare to the two. Kyle and Magnus had instantly stop their fighting and stuck their body's together in fear watching as the angered beast rose from his chair. Only two words came to their minds, "We're dead."

~After the meeting~

"Alright, everyone is dismissed, if any ideas come to mind please tell me immediately," Luminous said with a bright smile.

Students with a feared expression quickly walked out of the room while Kyle and Magnus limped out with bruises and a black eye. Luminous sat down on his chair sighing, he slowly touched his bruise and gave a small cry of pain. "I should go meet the others their probably waiting for that guy," Luminous sighed.

"Hey guys…" Luminous greeted with frustration. He only saw Freud and Mercedes there at the tree.

"Hey Luminous! What happened to your face?" Mercedes asked with concern.

"Let me guess, Magnus and Kyle," Freud said in a bored tone.

Luminous nodded still touching his bruise. He saw a girl his height come over, it was Aran…with a guy that's a little bit shorter.He was blonde and had glowing purple eyes, looking at the other's impression of him, Luminous caught Mercedes blushing while Freud glared at him. _Is he…Jealous…?_ Luminous grinned. Freud noticed and elbowed him lightly.

"Guys, I want you to meet Phantom," Aran introduced.  
Phantom smiled at the group and bowed, "It's nice to meet you all."

Luminous noticed Mercedes was blushing a lot and looked at Freud once more, he looked like he was a volcano that was about to erupt.

"Luminous…your face," Aran noticed and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, just a little _accident_."

Aran came close to his face and put a handkerchief to his bruise. Which made Luminous slightly turning red. Freud and Mercedes looked surprise while Phantom made an L shape on his right hand and put it to his chin making a mysterious smile.

"You can keep that just in case," Aran offered with happiness.

"U-u-uh yeah sure…thanks…" Luminous stammered, still stunned by what happened.

Freud cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

"S-so where should we do the project?" he asked.

"We can do it at my place, but can we start the project four days from now? Because I'm busy planning the culture festival decorations." Luminous said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Mercedes said, totally oblivious to what happened 2 minutes ago.

"We also need to plan our class event too," Freud added.

"I suggest we do a food stand, after all, people do love food," Phantom suggested.

"But what should we make…?" Mercedes asked.

"We should make something that's out of Japan…How about Korean BBQ?!" Aran suggested with drools.

"I agree let's do that, I've actually never ate anything out of Japan," Luminous scratched his head embarrassed.

"Who can cook though?" Phantom asked with slight suspicions.

"I-I can." Mercedes and Freud answered in unison.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright, hopefully this gets the most votes," Luminous prayed.

~During Class~

The teacher had left the room and gave Luminous permission to start the cultural festival discussion. He walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"I would like to discuss the class plans for the culture festival which is four days from now. We have a variety of events provi-"

There came a big yawn, Luminous looked around and found out it was Phantom.

"Is there a problem…Phantom?" he asked in a don't-mess-with-me voice.

"No no not at all, it's just boring hearing you talk about stuff we don't need to know." Phantom snickered with his hands behind his head.

Luminous started walking towards Phantom, "Well I'm sorry for doing my job…thief."

Phantom got up from his desk, he put his hands in his pockets and started walking to Luminous, "Tch."

People in the class had been staring at the bickering students. The two raised their fist and after three seconds they threw it at each other. Suddenly Freud got in between and held their fists with his own hands. Luminous was surprised by what he saw, he's never seen Freud so strong. He grabbed Phantom's arm then threw it over himself causing him to get flipped over. He then grabbed Luminous's arm, "Sorry about this," he said, and after a second he found himself on the floor, laid on his back, then soon…blacked out.

Slowly opening his eyes he spotted a hand infront of him, it was Freud's. Luminous could only smile, he grabbed his hand and Freud lifted him up. Once he was up, Freud did the same to Phantom and accepted it with a grin.

"By the way, I collected the votes while you were out." Freud notified, "And Korean BBQ Restaurant won."

"I see," Luminous sighed.

Luminous sat at his desk and laid his head down.


End file.
